Souai
by Inucha
Summary: Alice, like her namesake has fallen down a hole into the world of ninjas. Realizing the fiction to the be fact, she is determined to help the people here all that she can, including the three year old Naruto. OC x ? Humor, Romance. Slight AU.
1. Chapter One

"I'm late, I'M LATE! For a very important date. No time to say hello, GOODBYE! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" said the little white dog as it ran past a young and very confused lady. She had been sitting in a grove of trees, attending to her lessons, when suddenly the little dog ran by.

_'I've heard that before...'_ she mused, giving the dog a bewildered look. She closed her book and started running after this little dog, the face on it's jacket mocking her. _'Wait a minute...that's Hiragana!'_ and it was indeed a little face made out of the various characters of Hiragana.

"Hey...wait up!" she yelled at the mutt, not exactly understanding this impluse to chase down and question, but then again it wasn't every lifetime you met a talking dog.

"No time! No time!" he barked at her before darting down a small dark hole. She came upon him just as he jumped down into the vast darkness. She thought for a moment, before making the very impetuous decision to jump in after it.

♥ ♥ ♥

Now might be a good time to go back and explain the situation.

Her name was Alice, and coincidences asides she was a freshman in college majoring in child care and psychology. Her parents gave her the stability of money, but not of love. She was raised by a single nanny, who was a very sweet woman, but the love of hired help and the love of a mother could not compare. So while Alice had grown up into a kind person she had a lack of attachment to her world and those people around her. She was one easily engaged in a fantasy or a dream, and her teachers constantly despaired at her lack of concentration. She had been at her parent's summer retreat, since they rarely used it and knew she would not be disturbed there. It was tucked away in a beautiful forest, the smell of pine on everything. Not that her parents bought it for the serene beauty, but rather for the value of the real estate. Land was land, and this happened to very _valuable_ land. It was suited for Alice's purposes anyway, which was to study Japanese. Though almost fluent, she was hard at work, learning the more refined points of grammar and etiquette. The etiquette drove her mad, a thousand ridiculous ways in which a person could be slighted. The men could be ignorant pigs, but if they were in a position of power and they thought you had not shown proper respect, they could and would make you pay. Alice _hated_ men like that.

♥ ♥ ♥

As she fell down she realized that the dog had been speaking in Japanese, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before. Then she began to wonder if this dark hole would ever end. She could hear the pants of the little white dog below her, yet it was not enough to totally reassure her. Suddenly a light could be seen, and she quickly fell through it. She saw a burst of color, but then that too fell into darkness.

♥ ♥ ♥

When she had awoken, she realized that she was again in a forest and began to think it had been a dream. Then she realized that this was not the _same_ forest. Its colors were too bright and something...

She then looked down at her hands, and realized that there had been a very large change. Her hands, though the same size and shape as before, had lost details. She then felt her face, and felt the major change there. Her eyes, though always large, were now enormous. The little dog was nowhere to be seen, and she started panicking, thinking she had been turned into some sort of creature. She dived into her red embroidered bag for the lion compact that she kept. She looked at herself, and then realized what had happened.

She had been turned into a cartoon character.

Considering that she had just fainted, she struggled with the bad idea of fainting once more and instead used a tree branch to pull herself to her feet. She could still smell pine all around her, and it soothed her enough for her to start walking. She had seen the imprint of paws in a small patch of mud, clearly showing which way the dog had gone. She felt that wherever the dog was going was her best chance at civilization and understanding exactly what had happened to her. She considered the possibilities as she walked in the direction that the imprints had pointed. _'I...fell through a hole that was dug through the earth...to Japan?'_ Of course that didn't take into consideration that there was a boiling mass of lava at the center of the earth, or the dimensions that the world around her had taken on.

_'...Maybe it was something I ate?'_

♥ ♥ ♥

Kakashi had been wondering what Shirokun had been yipping on about as he ran to complete his errand. Now he knew, as he saw this young girl standing outside the entranceway to Konohana, looking astounded and awed by the sight before her. She was definitely not from around here and...

"Oy! You're not from around her, are you?"

She looked at him, blue-eyed and innocent, and nodded. This place was familiar and this person even more so. He ran to her, standing a good half foot taller when he stood before her. She looked up at him; his name was...his name was...

"What are yo-"

"You're Hatake Kakashi, aren't you?"

He looked at this girl, obviously not a ninja of any kind whatsoever, and wondered how she knew his name.

"How did you kn-"

"I just knew." She wasn't lying.

"I think...I'd better take you to the Hokage." And he motioned her to follow. What he didn't know was that in her world, there was a certain book called _Naruto_ and that reading it was going to help her very much indeed.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Before we go in...what's your name?" Kakashi asked, hand on the doorknob.

"Alice."

"Ali-su?" Kakashi asked, his accent affecting his pronunciation. Alice shook her head, but did not correct him. He would either get it, or he wouldn't. He knocked on the door, and then opened it after he got the affirmative. He went in the quiet dark room, and stepped aside so that Alice could be seen. She bowed, remembering she had seen others do this here, and wondered how close the traditions of these people were to the Japanese of her world. They certainly didn't look anything like the Japanese of her world did. She then saw the little white dog that had led her here in the first place. It was talking enthusiastically to the old man.

"...that's how she got here, when I went to that place where Pakkun told me to...to get those mushrooms you like so much Hokage-sama. She just followed me and..." The Hokage laughed, a kind laugh and Alice relaxed a little. This was clearly not a cruel man.

"Well, well, I had no idea what Pakkun went through every time I requested these. He was very kind to send you in his place for me Shirokun. Thank you that will be all." The little dog bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage looked directly at her. "Well my dear, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You have chased a special summoned ninja dog into another dimension. I have no idea how to return you, or even how the dogs have managed to learn this particular trick. Shirokun himself is a bit confused, he thought that the hole he had made would have disappeared before you were able to reach him, and he tells me there is no way he knows of to take you back. I feel partially responsible...after all, I was _I_ that requested these particular mushrooms. But I have no idea what to do with you. What is your name, child?"

" Alice..."

"Ali-su? That is all? Perhaps...well, never mind. Now Ali-su..."

Kakashi interrupted quickly, "Excuse me sir? This girl has an unusual power."

"Power...? Kakashi, this girl has no chakra. I know..."

"Yes sir, but she knew my name without being told. If what you say is true, there is no way she would have known it from before."

"Oh...?" The Hokage looked interested. "Is this true?"

Alice nodded, and spoke up. "Sir, I think I can be of service to you. In more ways than one. I know much of what will happen to this place. I know of the true danger that is to come."

"This is a rare talent indeed." The Hokage nodded solemnly. "If you can do such things for a nation, it would certainly be no trouble to keep you here and provide for your living. But you spoke of some other way which you could be of service...?"

"Is there a boy in this town...by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?" The names were drifting back to her, one by one, along with their stories.

"There is, a child of about three years."

"Well sir, I know of the demon fox within him, and his lack of parents. I...I would like to become his caretaker."

The Hokage nodded once more, but looked intensely at this young woman. "Impressive. You have both proven the extent of your knowledge of this world, and offered to take a position which no one else would. But why would I let you do this? Why would you even want to?"

Alice took a deep breathe and steadied herself. "In my world, sir I was trained to take care of and help children." A lie, but a small one. She was technically train_ing_. "Uzumaki Naruto is a boy all alone in a village that hates and fears him. In fact, I would like to become caretaker to all those children here without parents."

"Unfortunately or fortunately, Uzumaki Naruto is the only orphan at this time. But in a ninja village, things like that can quickly change. Very well. You have provided this village with an invaluable service. You will be given a small residence in the forest, so that you may expand as needed. You will be provided with an allowance that corresponds with the number of children you take care of. I thank you, and can only apologize that you have lost the life you once had, and hope you will be happy here. I ask that you come after Naruto-kun is settled to tell me the full extent of your knowledge at this time. After that, feel free to report when you...hm, 'discover' anything else."

Alice bowed and thanked him, and was led out of the room quickly by a female attendant, who immediately started to assure the girl and tell her that she would provide her with everything that she needed. Alice looked briefly back at the boy who had led her here, and the sweet leader that had treated her with such fairness and kindness.

♥ ♥ ♥

"You did well, Kakashi, to tell me of this. It is amazing, is it not?"

"What sir?" Kakashi looked at his superior curiously.

"Well, this girl! She was here only about an hour, and she has come up with a plan to ensure her survival. She has accepted her fate, and made the best possible situation out of it. But what makes me most curious is..."

"Her ability to predict the future?"

"No...she does not have that power. Rather, she simply is reciting these things from memory. I wonder how she came upon this knowledge in another dimension."

Kakashi wondered how the Hokage knew there was nothing special about her, but after all...he wasn't leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for nothing.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Here you go dear...these are my extra futons, you can keep them until the village gives you your own."

"Oh that's too kind of you! Are you..."

"Don't worry! You're a lovely young girl; it breaks my heart to see you all alone!"

"Well, I'll be sure to wash them before I return them."

"What a good girl! Just do me the favor of insisting that they let you pick out everything. If you let them choose, those people will just give the first ones they lay their hands on!"

"Thank you for your advice...and everything else."

"My pleasure! I would help you clean, but I must go home myself and clean before my husband returns from his mission. Goodbye!" said the kindly ninja as she bustled off to home, waving at Alice as she left.

"See you later!" Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't had two seconds of normal thought process since coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She hadn't any time to actually review the emotional consequences of her actions. _'Well, I certainly am lucky. I have no one. Nurse died last year...I'm glad this happened to me. Someone else would have been devastated.'_. She was too young to have a significant other, and in all truth had found most boys around her rather boring. She didn't even own a pet, it was the one rule her parents had ever given. They didn't wish for the flawless white interior of their home to be mused in any way. She didn't have anything at home that she would have missed materially, only her lovely bag, which she had brought with her. She had been wearing a skirt and top but here they looked extravagant, the top being covered in lace, ribbons and little satin berries. The bubble skirt she wore was made of silk, and she had worn nothing on her feet. She sighed, knowing she would put this outfit away soon and find something that matched the villager's attire. She would be sure to request that when the woman returned tomorrow as she promised she would. She looked at the house around her, liking its simplicity. It was a traditional Japanese home, made of wood. The floors were laid with _tatami_ and the windows were made of paper. She saw an antique washing room, and despaired to even look at the kitchen. She would have to lug water from the small stream nearby to take a bath. She then realized that she didn't even have a bucket to do this and fumed a little. What was this place? She knew this village had electricity, despite people's traditional clothing. She had seen young boys watching a television, and when she had asked to use the restroom, she had been led to a modern convenience. She would have to request an update of the building from the Hokage himself. But in the meantime, she was tired and knew she would have to start planning how to get ready for her new life, and especially...Naruto. She had requested that he not be told until she had everything ready, in order to make it the smoothest transition as possible. So she was going to take a bath in the stream, cold or not, as the woman had been kind enough to also lend her some shampoo.

♥ ♥ ♥

The next morning, feeling pleased that she had not gotten the nice woman's fresh sheets dirty, and that she had come up with a systematic plan to get everything done as quickly as possible. The woman showed up early at her door, bringing a small basket with her and another small covered box in her hand. "Good morning! I've brought you some breakfast!"

Alice looked up from her hair maintenance, "Oh you...!"

"Yes I did. How else were you going to get food?" The woman smiled at her. "Tell me while you eat what you need from me today..." Alice was inspecting the food happily; it was identical to modern Japanese food. "Well, my clothes first I would think...then I would like to go to the Hokage to ask him to have someone install plumbing. I can't very well clean with no hot water..."

"Oh my! I forgot!" said the woman, looking apologetic. "I forgot, I'm sorry! This was an old family's summer home! They left it to the village when they died! Perhaps we should go to the Hokage's first. Almost no one comes to see him early in the morning."

Alice nodded, finishing the last of her breakfast, and thanking the woman profusely.

♥ ♥ ♥

The Hokage starting laughing as he heard Alice explain the state that the house was in. He rubbed his eye a bit as he said, "...the only one for that kind of job is _Gai_, you can get him to do virtually anything for a girl, Yuu-san..." The woman who had brought her here snapped to attention. "Bring Gai here immediately..."

"Yes, sir!" and she bounded away.

"Fast..." said Alice.

"That's what ninjas are my dear! Now, while we're waiting I'll tell you the news. Our hospital wishes to test you and I have given them my permission."

"Ehh, Hokage-sama..."

"Do not worry. Anything you object to will not be done. These tests are actually the morbid curiosity of the medical ninjas. They simply seek to discover if you are even human." Alice pondered this, wondering if she was, in fact, the same kind of human as the people here. She certainly hoped she was, or she may not live very long. Just then, the doors burst open and the oddest man Alice had ever seen stood posing before her.

"Lady of faraway lands! I have been summoned here to fulfill your every whim! Please command me as you wish..." And Alice breathed in to speak. "...As long as it doesn't mess up my hair." She let out _that _air out.

"Gai-san, you must not be so picky! You have been chosen for a most special task! You will...install the plumbing and all necessary electrical appliances in this young lady's house! Consider it an honor, as I just had Kakashi here...begging me to let do it." said the honorable Hokage.

Gai's ears pricked at that. "You say...Kakashi?" Alice nodded, hoping that her affirmative would convince him.

"THEN BY THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL DO IT!" And he sped off.

"Good, now that that's settled, please continue on your business. As this hospital matter is not urgent, please drop by there when you have some free time."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Did Kakashi-san _really_ offer to do such a thing?"

"Well, he did come by and ask if you needed help with anything. But he never would have begged to install appliances. But Gai-san thinks that Kakashi is his rival, and would do anything to show him up."

"So clever of you Hokage-sama!" said the sweet Yuu from behind Alice.

♥ ♥ ♥

That day went by in a blur. She was rushed over to the clothing store, where she selected two pairs of the same knee length black cargo pants and white cami that had a large bow becomingly tied in the back. She switched her current clothes in the shop, and her new friend and caretaker offered to take them home and wash them for her, seeing as she probably wouldn't have a washing machine tonight. "...but you know, that Gai-san is pretty amazing when he puts his mind to it. You never know, you may have a working household by the end of the day." Next they went to the cleaning store, and then the grocery store. Yuu asked if she would like to go and get furnishing and sheets, but Yuu declined, even though her store of money that the Hokage had given her remained plentiful.

"I need at least two days to clean the house...if you would allow me the use of your sheets a little longer..."

"Oh don't worry about that! But you're right, that's the only way to do things."

♥ ♥ ♥

After waving goodbye and promising to come for her in two days, Alice started to troop back to her new home. She heard the sounds of crashing up ahead, and was not surprised at the source. Gai-san really had been working hard, and virtually installed everything but a few minor items. When she came upon him, she waved politely so as to alert him to her presence. "My, my, everything looks so wonderful! I don't know how I will ever thank you! Please, stop and come in for some dinner. These other items I can perhaps install myself, and..."

"NEVER LOTUS OF BEAUTY! I will accept your kind offer of dinner, but ONLY after I have finished." Alice didn't argue, and proceeded to take out the provisions that Yuu had given her that day, and put her groceries away in appropriate places. Though inside the cabinets she left the dry items inside their plastic bags...this place was certainly a mess, the cabinets had become a virtual breeding ground of spiders. She set out the food as neatly as possible, and Gai-san came over. He was odder than ever, the sweat on his body giving him a disturbing sheen, and an even more disturbing odor. But when he sat near her and began to eat, she saw that he really wasn't that old. He was just about her age...perhaps a little older. But it had been the same with Kakashi. Then again, she also had the older versions of these men in her mind, and felt that was probably affecting her perception of them.

Gai saw her looking at him, and winked. "Such delicious food! And with so little to work with! You must be a housewife of epic proportions!"

Alice felt herself sweatdrop, an odd sensation, but appropriate nonetheless. "Oh no, it wasn't me! It was Yuu-san! She brought all of this for me! But I just went and bought more food," she said as Gai looked concerned at that. "...so I am happy to share with you."

"Oh GODDESS!" And Gai got on one knee before her all of a sudden. "Will you marr-"

"Ohlookatthetime,wellyouhadbetterbegoingthankyouforeverythingbutnowIreallyneedtoprepareforNaruto!" Alice rushed out, pushing him along. "Please take the dinner with you, thank you for everything, truly!" Gai still had stars in his eyes, so Alice wasn't sure if he was totally cognizant of what was happening, but he dutifully started marching home. Alice could only hope he had gotten the message.

♥ ♥ ♥

The next two days were over quickly, but so entirely necessary that she congratulated herself for doing this. The house was squeaky clean, thanks to the _running water _now in her home. She was endlessly amused at the fact that all her appliances were black. Perhaps everything a ninja owned had to match the ninja lifestyle. She had even washed the sheets that Yuu-san had given her, and had them ready for her when she arrived. She went to get her sheets and futon, then pots and other cookingware items that day. Then she went to the Hokage and informed him that she was ready for Naruto.

♥ ♥ ♥

They took her to his home and left her to the rest.

He apparently had been informed earlier that day that someone was going to take care of him from now on. And Alice was very glad that she had thought of this when she came to the three year old's home. The child, all by himself for quite some time, had made the place a terrible mess. Everywhere stank, and the child himself was dirty and unkempt. He looked at her with suspicion, his blond locks sporting some sort of foul brown streaks. "Who are you?"

"I'm...here to take care of you."

"Take care of me?" His look softened, "What's your name?"

"Alice."

"Ali-su?" he giggled. "That's a difficult name."

"Well then, you call me whatever you like. Alice, oneechan, okachan." He looked like he liked that. "But now you need to take your bed and clothes, and whatever else you want with you. We're going to a new home."

"Where?"

"Just a little ways from here...in the forest outside the village."

"I like that place." He started shuffling around, gathering his few dirty belongings together. As far as she could tell all this boy had _was_ clothes and bedding. She saw him go into the miniscule kitchen and start dragging out cartons and cartons of...ramen. She quickly put these in the basket she had brought with her, and handed it to him to carry, and held everything else herself. He didn't seem to be reacting badly to this move, but perhaps it had happened to him before. She took him and these things into the streets, where she got many stares from the village people. She didn't mind, but instead focused on the swirl that seemed to be a theme on all of Naruto's belongings. It was on the shirt he currently wore, and other articles of clothing. She chatted happily to him, asking him what he liked and what he didn't. He seemed to have one true love, ramen. He mentioned that he didn't like some people's eyes, and Alice remembered again what the novel had often said. The people regarded him as a monster. She gently rubbed his head, and he looked up at her. She smiled at him, and it took him only a moment to smile back. She was so busy listening to Naruto, she didn't notice the figure coming towards the pair.

"Hey! Need any help?" Kakashi-san was here again, and she had to remind herself that he was her age, and not the older man of the novels. It was unusual to see him so young.

"No thank you, I wouldn't wa-" but he had already grabbed the bedding out of her hands, leaving her with Naruto's pitiful clothing collection. She had no choice but to smile at him gratefully. Naruto continued to fill the silence of the two young adults, chatting away about almost anything. Alice was glad, for she had no idea what to say to this impressive person. Desperately trying to think of a question that would neither seem inane ("What the weather here usually like?") or too forward, Alice's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp blade of a kunai, instantly deflected by Kakashi. He was, after all, a ninja.

"Sorry about that," he said, sounding amused. "They'll leave you alone once I'm gone."

"Excuse me, but...who are _they_?"

Kakashi looked a little uncomfortable, despite the mask. His single exposed eye would not meet hers. Naruto was more helpful. He stuck out his pinky and said, "This."

While Alice was familiar with this particular expression of girlfriend, she waited until the meaning was confirmed. Kakashi clamped his free hand over the offending digit and shook his head. Naruto pouted as only a three-year old could and Alice continued to look inquisitively at the young ninja. Finally with a blush that rose beyond the mask he uttered a single word.

"Fangirls."

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• Set 9 years before original story.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Alice woke up in a cold sweat, total darkness her greeting and comfort. Beside her lay Naruto, scrubbed clean and looking peaceful in his sleep. The small smile that had appeared while he slept melted her heart. She stroked his hair absentmindedly, and thought back to the dream that had woken her._ "So...terrible. I have to tell the Hokage immediately..."_ She lay down once more, but slept no more that night.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Onee-chan! This food is terrible! I want my ramen!" Naruto was up, and feeling guilty about having to drag him to Konohana on their first day together, she had prepared her first Japanese breakfast. It wasn't Yuu's cooking, but Alice had thought she had done a decent job.

"No, ramen isn't good for you in the morning! Maybe later...for lunch!"

"**BUT I HATE VEGETABLES!"** Oh, so that was it.

"There are barely any vegetables! Come on Naruto, I thought you would like this! I don't usually eat food like this you know!"

"You...don't?" Naruto gave her a suspicious look. "What do you eat then?"

Alice never really had thought about it before. "In the morning...uh...bread?"

"A lot of people eat that!" And Alice remembered the bread at the store. It looked like it tasted like cardboard.

♥ ♥ ♥

After buying Naruto a toy, his first _ever_ as the tiny boy informed her, she went directly to the Hokage. Leaving Naruto in the hall with a ball and ANBU guards to play with, she entered the Hokage's office.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see you again so soon. Is there a problem?" Alice shook her head vehemently. She didn't want the Hokage to think her incapable of handling Naruto.

"No Hokage-sama...it's just that I need to tell you everything I know as soon as possible. Some things I know of may have already happened, and I want to help this village as much as possible."

"Very well, this is a perfect time...begin, please."

Alice must have been there at least an hour, explaining about Orochimaru, the little she knew of Akatsuki and than..."and sir, there is also a threat from within Konoha. Uchiha Itachi..."

"Uchiha Itachi? He is one of our most promising ninja. What of him?"

"Well...sir. He will...one day murder his entire clan."

The Hokage's eyes grew wide at this, and he shook his head. "No. This is not possible. I will not believe it."

"Please..." Alice looked pleadingly at the Hokage. "It will happen in only a few years...act now and you may prevent it."

The Hokage frowned and continued to shake his head. "No! And there will be _no more_ discussion of this, are we quite clear Ali-su-san?"

Alice bowed and left.

♥ ♥ ♥

"What was that about, onee-chan?" said Naruto innocent and curious.

"Oh that?" said Alice, already in love with each and every one of Naruto's expressions. "I'll tell you when we get home."

He looked at his caretaker curiously. "Why...not _now_?"

"Because...it'll take a while to explain, and you want to eat ramen first, right?" She explained, openly sweetening the deal. Naruto seemed satisfied, but not satisfied enough to not pull Alice along. She was surprised at the strength already in him, because despite his tiny frame and young age, she was having a hard time to resist the pull of his tiny fingers. Mentally, too it was painful to deny any request he made, and laughing she complied with his silent request to hurry home.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Tellmenow, tellmenow!" Naruto implored. Alice had just finished making his ramen, and set it and her own on the table. She was heading back to the kitchen to clean up her minor mess, and Naruto had grabbed her hand to hold her back. "Beside, 'nee-chan! Your ramen will get cold..." Alice giggled at concern over the sacred ritual of ramen, but listened to his good sense and sat down next to him.

"Well, Naruto...I was reporting to the Hokage about certain issues. Issues concerning the future." Naruto, his brief prayer of thanks done with, had his chopsticks held out for his meal. With Alice's words, he stopped mid-ramen.

"Like what, 'nee-chan?"

"Hmm...issues dealing with enemies that could hurt Konohana."

"But, 'nee-chan, _how_ do_ you_ know about_ that_?" Alice sighed at this reasonable but troublesome question.

"Well...because I sort of...already know the future."

Naruto's eyes grew round as saucers, whispering, "...Really?" Alice smiled shyly at that.

"Uhh...yeah. Really."

"WOW! Onee-chan, you're amazing! Can you tell me my future?" Naruto pleaded, eyes golden with the anticipation.

"No! No one should know that!" she said, but kindly. She didn't want take chances, and saying something could cause him to be overconfident about one thing, or scared about another. It was best that he develop his own personality, without a future image of himself hanging over him. Naruto crossed his arms, and pouted at her.

♥ ♥ ♥

Alice waited a week after that, not wanting to tire out Naruto by making another visit to the village again. She still had to visit the hospital, so they could perform their..."tests." She shivered a little, wishing she did not have to go. But an order from Hokage-sama was an order from Hokage-sama. But she went, sometimes carrying Naruto, sometimes holding him by the hand. He was happy enough, a plethora of butterflies were out and his gaze was continually fixed upon them. They reached the hospital quickly enough, and not knowing how this has been set up, she goes to the front desk. The woman there smiles at her, and tells her that though every doctor in the hospital is interested in her, it is the first available that will be sent down. She nods, and sits down with Naruto in her lap. She teaches him a version of the itsy-bitsy spider that she sort of made up. In Japanese it's twice as sing-songy and Naruto loves it. She's about to teach him the piggy toes song when a man appears, an ANBU member. He apologizes for the cat mask.

"...But I'm the only doctor currently available. I'm sorry, but because I'm a special unit, I also cannot give you my name. Please do not be intimidated." She smiles at him, not at all upset. She leaves Naruto at the children's waiting room, and he immediately begins trying to teach the other children the new song he has just learned. The ANBU doctor leads her to a white room, and shuts the door.

♥ ♥ ♥

"First, we want to know. Do you breathe?" the doctor asks, his curiosity obvious even with his mask.

"Uhh...yes."

"Do you _need_ to breathe?"

"What compound do you breathe?"

Now Alice was stuck. She didn't know scientific terms in Japanese, and said the name in English, hoping that would suffice. "...Oxygen?"

"Please write down the symbol." He said, handing her a piece of paper and pencil. She writes O, and he nods, understanding.

"Pure...?"

"...No..."

"Do you bleed?"

"Yes!"

"May I take a small sample of your blood?" Alice agreed, thinking this was not unreasonable. She turned away as he brought out the needle, and proceeded to take a sample from her.

"You have veins in all the same places...and now..." he made a few motions with his hands, and looked at her, slowly. "You also appear to have all the same bones, and bone structures. Of course, there may be some minor differences but..." He started to feel her arms, her legs. He did a reflex test, listened to her heart, took her pulse using chakra, and examined her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Finally he said...

"Amazing. Everything appears the same. The only difference that could be found was by the Hyuuga sent to your residence. He claimed you had no chakra pathways. Other than that you appear to be totally human in this world." Alice was relieved to hear_ that_. That meant that people here could treat her, should she ever fall ill. It also meant she knew how to take care of Naruto, for the most part. She got up to leave, but the doctor held her back.

"We'll be keeping this blood and doing some tests on it. We probably won't need you again, but you should know that if anything...unusual comes up, we may call you back." Alice nodded unworried about this request, but extremely worried about Naruto. She rushed back to the entranceway and Naruto, and then they went home.

♥ ♥ ♥

And so their days passed together. Naruto became closer and closer to Alice. He often slipped from calling her onee-chan to oka-chan. She never corrected him either way, and always responded to both. He eventually stopped, calling her only oka-chan, and the day it happened her heart was more complete than it had ever been before. He became a little fox, curling up beside her one minute, running free the next. She knew she probably should have taught him to be more reserved, like the other children of the village, but couldn't resist holding him and showering his golden halo of hair with kisses. To make up for lack of control, she was determined to make him the best student that he could be in his ninja studies that were to come. She began teaching him to read as soon as she could get him to sit still for over five minutes. She even went to confirm with Yuu-san that each and every sign of Hiragana and Katakana matched theirs. She even tried a few kanji for good measure, and finding those perfectly matched was reasonably confident that she could teach Naruto to read. He was a slow learner, but extremely dedicated. When he put his mind to it, he would not stop until he had learned it. But butterflies sometimes won out over the next five sounds of Hiragana, and Alice couldn't blame Naruto. She'd put her book down, and get out the butterfly catcher, the second toy Naruto received. And while she knew others would have accused him of being overly simple, Alice knew that it simply showed a vivid imagination, one that neither needed nor desired any supplemental material given by the more complex toys. In fact, even with his early years of neglect, Naruto had shown a healthy attitude and a willingness to adapt to new situations that most children his age did not have. He always shared, and displayed a level of familiarity with most people he met. Alice found it immensely refreshing, it reminded her of the best of people in her own world. And while the ninja of this village sometimes showed a Japanese-esque aloofness, a majority of the time they were very enjoyable people to deal with. Alice rather thought it was the constant threat of death that hung over these people's heads, forcing them to bond quickly in what time they had together.

"Now Naruto, this is the symbol for 'ba'. It's very easy...just 'ha' with two little choun choun above it **here**." She took his hand, drawing the letter with him in the dirt. She had made him set up the exercise like a paper, his name further up on the ground, and his work beneath it. "Now...you try. Make me five 'ba' sounds, okay?" Naruto started working, his eyes crossed in concentration. Alice left him, his tiny pink tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, eyes squinted at his work. The fall leaves fell down around him. She made her way back inside, fully intending to start dinner and fold laundry. Unfortunately there was someone here.

"Ali-su-chan!" Alice mentally cringed, not upset over the familiarity, but that it was this man being...well, familiar.

"Gai-san! What...to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Alice said, not unkindly. She liked him for his energy, and he made her laugh, but she certainly didn't want to marry him. She barely knew the man, and he was, to say the least, not to in accord with her aesthetic tastes.

"Because! I have come seeking your beauty...as the sun seeks the lotus! Darling, where have you been?"

Alice giggled a little, unable to hide her amusement. "I've been...taking care of Naru-chan." She called the boy in, so that she would have proof of her activities. He responded readily to her call, but stopped in the doorway, when he caught sight of Gai.

"Uh...a handsome child! I can only assume your beauty has rubbed off on him..." Gai said uncertainly, eyeing Naruto's stare and open mouth. Naruto said nothing, but continued to stare. Alice could easily understand why, when she followed Naruto's line of vision. He had seen Gai's eyebrows, and it was obvious that they fascinated him. If she had been a little girl of four, and not a young lady Alice would have been right beside Naruto, staring at the caterpillar brows. Alice brought him the rest of the way in, leading him by the hand. But he retained his expression of absolute awe, and his released hand landing with a thud.

"Please excuse him...he's very shy around...new people." Alice said, blushing from the lie.

"Oh...I see. Well, anyway I was wondering...will you be my...girlfriend?" asked Maito Gai, oh-so-abruptly. Alice was simply relieved that he seemed to have no recollection of the marriage incident.

"Oh...I'm sorry Gai-san. I would, but you see I'm very busy here with Naruto, and more children may come any day now. Gai-san needs a girl who would be there for him constantly. It is only proper for a genius ninja such as yourself."

Gai-san was crying, a river of tears flowing freely across his cheeks. However, instead of being tragic, the effect was rather comic. "Oh well...as long as you do not become the girlfriend of that...KAKASHI. Or call him a genius for that matter. For he is my eternal rival, and I shall...!"

"Of course not, Gai-san. Now please excuse me, I must attend to Naru-chan." And she pulled the gaping Naruto away, as a very dazed Gai wandered away into the forest. Alice wondered why she kept having that effect on him.

♥ ♥ ♥

The seasons went by, each fading into the next. Fall's leaves disappearing into Winter's snow, Winter's snow melting to reveal Spring's blossoms. Each day Naruto grew, faster, stronger, healthier, and happier. And she thought of a lovely child he was, so handsome. She loved the little marks on his cheeks, and his sunshine hair. She could not help but be proud. To be sure, he wasn't a perfect child, and he often pulled pranks on the villagers. This was because of course, the way that they and their children looked at Naruto. Like he was a monster. One day Naruto came home to Alice, and for the first time she saw him cry. They had told him he was stupid, and not allowed to play. She had held him in her arms and rocked him. He was almost six at the time, and the pain she saw in his eyes when he came home like this made her think. There was another child like him...

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hokage-sama?" Alice knocked softly on the great wooden doors leading to the Hokage's office.

"Enter please," he said from within.

Alice crept in softly between the ANBU guards, including the one that looked awfully familiar to the one that had been there three years before. Naruto recognized him, perhaps because he was his first memory surrounding his first toy. Nevertheless, Alice could even hear through the doors that Naruto was refreshing the guard's memory. _'Boink! Boink!' _went the noise, the sound of ANBU head hitting ball making her want to giggle madly. It was torture, as she had an especially important issue to discuss with him.

"Hokage-sama...I have...seen something." He looked up from his work.

"Yes, dear girl...tell me."

"It's...the matter of another child. In another village." He looked back down.

"We cannot interfere with the children of other villages. If the war you told me of is truly coming, then you may soon have many children to take care of. As unfortunate as it is, we cannot help every child."

"But...but this one is different! Like...Naruto." The Hokage looked up once more.

"He's...like an experiment. Inside him is sealed...something. A powerful spirit. It's called...the _Shukaku._" The Hokage's eyes widened, but he said nothing, so Alice kept speaking. "He's from the Village Hidden in the Sand. His father is the Kazekage...he's Naruto's age now, but he's been isolated and alone for years. He's...going to become unstable soon, because of the way the villagers treat him. The Kazekage will order his death soon, but Gaara will not die. Please...we have to rescue him before he becomes..." The Hokage made a gesture, and Alice went silent.

"Very well. I will send for ANBU immediately." He called for one of the guards to come in, and then ordered the man to bring two free ANBU members.

"...I will order them to go the Village Hidden in the Sand, and if what you say is true, retrieve the boy. When they arrive, please feel free to give them any further instructions or information." Alice thanked him, bowed, and went outside to wait for the members. When they came, they first went to the Hokage, but quickly came back out to her. She drew them to one side and quickly told of what she knew and what they would need to do.

"You will watch him at all times, until his father gives the order for him to be killed. Let the assassin try, for he will fail in the attempt. You may not however, take him right after that. The man must tell the child first that his father sent him to do this. But after he says that, you must destroy the man immediately. He cannot be allowed to say anymore. Do it so the child thinks he has simply died, and then rescue and bring the child back here. Most importantly..." The ANBU members looked up at these words.

"Most importantly...no matter what you see...no matter what you _hear_, do not look at this child as if he were a monster. Treat him as you would any other his age." And with that, the ANBU members bowed to her and left. Alice sighed, amazed that three years here had already past. She realized that she was now 21, and that at home she would have graduated by now. It was a sobering thought.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• 'Choun Choun' refers to the two little marks made above certain Hiragana characters.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

"Ne, ne, okachan? Why did we visit the Hokage?" Naruto was tugging on her shirt, insistent fingers clawing and grabbing.

Alice looked down at him, pulling his fingers away and placing them more steadily in her own. "Well, I've just remembered something about someone else who needs me. You wouldn't mind a brother, would you Naruto?"

"A...brother?" He looked musingly at the ground, something he did not often do. She stroked his little head, hoping he would take to the idea.

"Yes...it doesn't mean...I'll love you any less...because I love you more than anything...and..."

"I know." He smiled up at her, and she stopped talking. "It's just...I've always wanted a brother!" And Alice smiled back at him.

♥ ♥ ♥

He looked around, dark eyes absorbing his new home, his new life. He said nothing, just followed everything he was told, never complaining, never speaking. Naruto gabbled away happily to him, making all sorts of plans and mischief for him and his new brother. When Alice brought out the spare futon, she apologized to Gaara.

"...but we can get you one you like tomorrow." Gaara stared at her, so Alice just reached out to him to hold him. He shied away from her touch like a fawn, and she let her hands fall. This beautiful child was clearly not going to open up to in the same way that Naruto had. She began to blame herself, for not remembering sooner about him. Naruto looked at his new companion in concern, clearly wondering why he would resist attention and affection. She tucked the both of them into bed, and as lay down herself her dizzying thoughts exhaust her into sleep.

♥ ♥ ♥

_Pad, pad_...the noise drifted to Alice in sleep, waking her. Naruto had never gotten up in the night after Alice had laboriously potty-trained him. She looked to the two little futons beside her, one empty. She turned around to see Gaara, who had slipped outside and sat on the step gazing. She hurried over to him, and said, "Gaara! Why aren't you in bed? Isn't your bed alright?" He didn't move, but continued to look at the night sky.

"I don't sleep." Then Alice remembered why. He couldn't, because of the demon contained inside him. She stroked his head, and this time he let her without a word. She slowly picked him up, and he clung to her awkwardly, the instinct there, but the memory of how to gone from his fingers. She took him back inside, holding him tightly as she could all the while, _willing_ love into him.

"You can come and lay next to me alright? If you get scared or lonely you can wake me up quickly. Okay?" The child nodded, and she slipped back into her bed, and held Gaara in her arms, as she thought and thought of what she could do. So while she worried herself to sleep, Gaara laid in her arms, unmoving, dark lined eyes open in the night.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hokage-sama!" Alice marched up to him, bright and early and angry. "Hokage-sama, there is a problem!" She wasn't angry at the Hokage, she was angry at the situation, at the people of Suna for ignoring this child's needs for so long. That fact, however, wasn't enough to stop her from letting the anger creep into her voice.

"Tell me child." He still sometimes called her this, even after all this time.

"Hokage-sama, it's about Gaara. Did you know he is incapable of sleep?" she whispered, now a little frantic.

"I am aware of the fact, as I'm sure you were, and that Shukaku is the cause. That demon will eat away his soul if he sleeps."

"Hokage-sama, is there nothing you can do about this? Perhaps a temporary solution..." she pleaded.

"Temporary...hn." The Hokage, stroked his chin, his eyes lifted to the ceiling in contemplation. Alice stood silently, waiting for an answer. "Perhaps we may devise a jutsu that will temporarily seal the demon, to be performed every night. It will take some time to develop it, but I assure you that all my top medics will be working on it. I'm afraid the only permanent solution I know is to draw the demon from him, and that will most assuredly result in his death. Please wait patiently; I will have you called for we have completed this jutsu." Alice nodded, bowed, and left.

♥ ♥ ♥

And she waited, each day playing and teaching and attending to her two little boys, one like the sun, and the other like the moon. Naruto laughed and ran in the fall's leaves, while Gaara picked them up and observed them in his hands. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the amount of life and water surrounding them. She often sat by Gaara as they watched Naruto get out some of his energy and quietly stroked his head, and answered all the questions he had. They were few and far between, but she always answered them as thoroughly as possible.

But as different as the two boys were, they seemed to get along very well. Naruto continually was pulling Gaara to come play, and Gaara would almost smile as he was herded along by the exuberant Naruto. He even helped her with finding out Gaara's dislikes and likes.

_"Ne, ne...okachan." whispered Naruto, as he tugged on her clothing. She bent down to listen to him, and he cupped his hand to her ear. "Gaara's likes...miso!" Alice gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and thanked him as he ran back to play with Gaara, giggling hysterically._

Currently the boys were playing in the forest; Naruto was attempting to show Gaara the finer points of playing ninja. He had told her the schedule earlier this morning in his most adorable fashion. He was planning to teach Gaara tag after this, but then would allow for two hours for lunch and katakana. Alice had laughed at his little tirade, but was pleased that he was dedicated enough to his studies, even if he wasn't particularly interested in them. She sat on the porch, watching the boys dreamily, happily ignoring work for a while.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Dinner boys! Naruto stop burying Gaara under all those leaves...you can finish that tomorrow..." Naruto looked up disappointedly and even went so far as to make a boo-boo face...his little lip sticking out underneath those wide blue eyes. Gaara slowly got up, attempting to keep as much as Naruto's work intact as possible. Alice smiled at their efforts. She was really truly very proud of them both, for they had the deepest kindness she had ever seen. She only worried now that they would be incapable of interacting with the other children. Only three short years now and then...

"Ahh." said an interesting slightly unfamiliar voice. Alice turned around and saw Kakashi-san hanging from her roof...upside down.

She was a little startled, but quickly put a hand to her rushing heart, and said politely, "Kakashi-san! Please do come in!" He leaped gracefully down, and Alice was shocked to observe that he had grown even taller. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he towered over her. "To...what...to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" she said looking downwards. Gaara and Naruto were staring like mad, eyes open and wide.

"The Hokage has sent me with the completed jutsu. I will be the one to come here every night and perform the jutsu." He said stoically.

"Not one of the medical ninjas?" said she with only true curiosity. She looked up towards him again, and she knew whomever the Hokage selected to take care of Gaara would have been of the best qualifications. However a Jounin would often be on missions, and it seemed a little bit of boring task for someone at his level. He seemed to be following her thoughts.

"I am especially skilled at sealing jutsu. When I cannot be here, and that is truly not very often, there is a medical ninja trained in the jutsu as well, for he is its creator."

"Well, it is whatever Hokage-sama has decided and I leave it to the both of you. Please take care of Gaara." Kakashi nodded, and Alice said, "Won't you please join us for dinner? I can't claim to be the best of cooks, but I hope you will find it to your taste." He nodded once more and followed the now jabbering Naruto and Gaara into be washed. Alice quickly set the table while they busied themselves with the rather long task of washing themselves, for Naruto had a tendency to spill, and Gaara to patiently clean up his mess. She quickly removed her apron and looked into the other bathroom's mirror. She had barely looked at herself in so long. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, and washed her face and hands. These ninjas had modern conveniences, but she had only ever used the bare minimum, such as shaver and deodorant. She had never worn makeup, for she thought it didn't suit her. She still didn't think so, but she didn't know what else to do. She brushed her teeth quickly and left it at that.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Okaaaaaaachan! Hurry! I want to eat ramen!" said Naruto playfully. She had recently learned to make homemade ramen for Naruto, and now it was his favorite thing to demand. Even Gaara seemed to like it, but that might have been Naruto's influence. They each quickly said, "Itadakimasu" and began to slurp copiously. Alice knew she was never going to get over this, but let them slurp anyway, for it was polite in Japanese culture. Instead she quietly ate her own food while Naruto grilled Kakashi about being a ninja in-between ramen slurps, and Gaara added a thoughtful question now and then. Alice was happy to let her boys lead the conversation. "Hey Kakashinii-chan! Remember those fangirls? Gotta a girlfriend!?! Boy would I like a girlfriend!"

Alice slapped her forehead. "Naruto! You _cannot _ask that...apologize to Kakashi-san!" And while Alice heard Naruto murmuring a quiet 'gomen' Kakashi spoke over him.

"No Naruto...no I don't."

♥ ♥ ♥

Alice watched nervously as Kakashi performed the jutsu for the first time. Gaara sat motionless, and shortly after the jutsu was complete his eyes fell and he was asleep. Naruto peered at him interestedly from his own futon, but said nothing. He knew his friend didn't sleep and often whispered to Alice how badly he felt for him. Alice breathed out her anxiety and smiled at Kakashi-san gratefully. They quickly stepped outside so not as to disturb the slumbering Gaara.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-san...it means so much to us...I'm sorry again for Naruto's rudeness." Kakashi only smiled politely and nodded, then bounded away into the night.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• Please **review**!

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

"Kakashiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan!" Naruto shouted, running towards the owner of that particular nickname. Gaara quietly stood next to Alice, his hand in hers. So was the ritual of every night, and every night Kakashi came without fail to their forest home to have dinner and help Gaara to sleep. Alice no longer worried what Naruto would say to Kakashi, for he had heard it all from him without visible reaction, and neither did he seem to mind Naruto's constant physical attacks. He was even heard to laugh as Naruto swung wildly from his arms. Gaara's hand tightened as it always did when Kakashi approached, but it was never out of fear. Rather, as Alice had come to learn, it was out of excitement. He would come forward and pull at Kakashi's clothing, and Kakashi would pick him up effortlessly. Then he'd whirl about with two 6 year olds in his arms, as Naruto screamed in helpless laughter with Gaara's quieter chuckles mixing together in the cool evening air. Alice would smile, and bow politely to Kakashi. And the days passed, on and on.

♥ ♥ ♥

"You know this is very unusual." said the Hokage to her on one of her reports to him. She had wished to thank him and Kakashi through the Hokage for the special jutsu for Gaara. She had already thanked Kakashi in person herself of course, but she knew a glowing speech in the young ninja's favor could do no harm. "Kakashi, while extremely powerful, has a noted lack of stamina. That he should be so willing to expend his energies on this particular cause can only mean he has a deep attachment to the cause or to...something else." The Hokage looked meaningfully at Alice, and she nodded quickly, her head down to hide the fire in her cheeks.

♥ ♥ ♥

So one day she asked Kakashi-san, in a perfectly normal way, what his special interest in Gaara was. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, and Alice found herself fascinated with the fact that so little of this man's face could be seen and yet still his eyes displayed all emotions. To be sure, he rarely seemed shocked by anything, and Alice knew she had not done something rude, nor did he seem offended. His expression softened, and underneath his mask the faint imprint of a smile grew. "I find it admirable to devote yourself to these children. It is nothing for me to do something so simple, and your cooking is so good I simply cannot go back to my own." Alice looked down at this, saying the appropriate reply of 'Oh no, it's really not good...' while he continued on his path of politeness, but Alice had her mind on other things. Fortunately Naruto came to interrupt her thoughts.

"OKA-CHAN! Guess what, guess what!" He screamed breathed, his panting almost drowning out his own words. Alice put her hands gently at his shoulders, and stopped him. Making sure he wouldn't collapse, she looked into his flushed face.

"What is it Naruto?" she said, curious as to what made him so anxious, rather than excited. Naruto was not known for his emotional restraint, especially in the area of excitement.

"Gaara and I finally finished it! It's done!!! Come see it!" he said, attempting to pull her to her feet. Kakashi rose, and took Alice's hand, raising her with effortless grace. He did not however, hold on to her hand and they set off deeper into the woods, Naruto calling Gaara and screaming with delight all the while. They finally reached an area that was mildly clear of trees, and a ladder descended from above. Both adult's eyes followed the ladder upwards, to see dark rimmed eyes peering out of a tree. Or rather, tree house. It was rather large, and in fact, it spread across several trees, bridges winding and connecting structures like a miniature village.

Alice gasped in delight and wonder. "Boys...how on earth did you make this?" she questioned. Gaara smiled shyly, and Naruto grinned his devil grin.

"Well Oka-chan...Gaara made the wood planks with his sand. And well...the climbing and the work...hehe." Alice suddenly realized what Naruto had been up to when he came back so late. She smacked her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Naruto...did you steal the equipment?" she asked, mentally hoping it had only been nails and hammer. She'd have to find the people he'd stolen from, pay them back, and get Naruto to apol...

"No no Oka-chan! I don't steal! Kakashinii-chan helped me!" Naruto said with earnest, his eyes wide and honest. Alice's gaze slid to Kakashi, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You knew about this?" she growled.

A blush rose beyond the mask, and a sheepish grin grew underneath it.

♥ ♥ ♥

Alice was not truly angered with the boys, just a little overwhelmed by their stealth and cleverness. As any mother with her children, she imagined the future troubles her boys could get into. Especially when a highly capable older ninja decided to assist them. However, as she sat with her head in her hands in the tree house, she couldn't be angry. It was lovely up here, and she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had been thinking of the future children without homes who would come and stay with Alice. She smiled to herself, and then laughed as she felt two heads nuzzle into her arms. It was the final summer before the spring when they would begin their schooling. The boys had been running up and through the forest in the dark evening, chasing and catching fireflies, while Alice listened to the noises of the night. They presented her a jar so full of the fireflies that it glowed like a lantern. The sat by her then, eating their ice-cream and listening to the sounds of the forest in the night air.

Alice's only wish was nothing would change.

♥ ♥ ♥

Yet time passed, the fall beautiful and warm, Alice deciding to initiate Halloween with the boys, and the time slipped by like wind, and Alice's dread grew each night as she put her boys in bed, their stomachs full of pumpkin seeds, and heads full of only slightly spooky ghosts. The mild winter came, driving Alice mad with the desire to see and touch and taste snow. Her desire was granted briefly on Christmas morning, which she had also initiated. Her boys didn't know which to be more delighted with - the snow or the presents. It didn't matter, both were simple and pure. On Valentine's she gave them homemade chocolates she had made, telling them that on White Day, a simple kiss and hug would suffice as a returning gift. They of course, gave these affections to her on the appointed day, but added Valentine's hearts made of the natural material of the woods to their present. Alice wondered at how they made these beautiful creations by themselves.

School came, like a laughing fool, on April 1st.

♥ ♥ ♥

Alice fussed with Naruto's hair, not really knowing what she was trying to accomplish, since the blonde locks already naturally arranged themselves very nicely. He sat still for once, humming something he had once heard somewhere, content. Alice watched as Gaara brushed his own hair, without haste or mistake. His eyes had not lost their raccoon markings to his new sleep, but he was beautiful, and radiated quiet happiness. It was sad, but very true to say that her boys were leaving her.

As she kissed them goodbye, handed them their little bentos, no tears did she wipe away from her eyes. She smiled, as Naruto shouted his ecstatic goodbye, and Gaara quietly waved. She wondered what on earth would occupy her time.

♥ ♥ ♥

"O...KA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto, his feet beating steadily against the forest ground as he ran towards home. Gaara followed a slower pace, not rushing in the cool spring afternoon. Naruto nearly crashed into her as he came to a stop, and as both Alice and Naruto regained their balance, Gaara somehow managed to catch up. Naruto's mouth soon opened and a whole wealth of information poured from his lips. He would every-so-often look to Gaara for agreement, who would nod quickly. Gaara did mention, 'Sensei is very nice oka-chan." Then they both jumped into her arms, and hugged her so that she couldn't breathe. She kissed their faces until her lips were dry, happy in the fact that her children were also happy.

♥ ♥ ♥

Both worked on their studies with diligence, though Naruto took longer in his learning because he was often distracted. Yet Alice was worried, for the whispers about her boys grew stronger now, and she heard the people as she ventured into town. Alice knew her boys were clever, and knew they would notice the stares and whispers. She only hoped that the children and teachers of the school would not mimic their parents in their behavior.

And yet they did.

Naruto acted out against the treatment with pranks and misbehavior, and his grades suffered with it. He ran with the troublemakers of the class, kind boys...yet not totally dedicated to their work. Alice neither yelled at him nor showed her fears to him, knowing that these days would come, and Naruto would overcome them in his own way. Gaara, while not showing a direct involvement with the pranks, often would accept the role of a lookout, yet in class remained totally silent. He only dared to speak at home, yet Naruto never abandoned him. As Naruto had said himself, the two were brothers. The two supported each other; they studied, ate, played, thought, and acted together. And so the small family formed a world of strength that could not be broken from the outside. So they continued to live with happiness.

Then the prophecy of the Uchiha family was fulfilled.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• In Japan on _Valentine's Day_, girls will give the important males in their lives candy, and homemade chocolate is very popular to make and give. The males include their fathers, sons, brothers, cousins, close friends and of course their crushes. If the affections are returned by the male, on _White Day_ (March 14th) the male will give the girl some kind of gift. So of course fathers and brothers must and will give a gift, but the important gift (and the moment the girl is anticipating) is the one her crush may or may not give.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

The whispers of their deaths came quickly to the ears of Alice by way of little mouths. Naruto and Gaara clung to her and told her of the tragedy, while Kakashi quietly affirmed it when he came that night. At first he did not look into Alice's pleading eyes as he entered, knowing what she desired to know. But she initiated a small show of familiarity and softly placed her hands on his arm. His eyes scanned her anxious face and he quickly told her the Uchiha's death. Even as she heard, her hands slipped to her sides and her eyes fell to the floor. Her boys rushed to her side and hugged her between them, and she lay her hands on their hands, as Kakashi pulled back his own hand.

♥ ♥ ♥

Yuu-san provided details, the when and where. Not a soul knew why. Yet the Hokage did not send for her or send information to her on the situation. Alice quickly became impatient, for now was not the time for embarassment. She certainly couldn't blame the Hokage for denying her story of the Uchiha's end all these years, it was not only fantastical, but utterly undesirable in such a promising ninja.

But a child was alone and in pain, and so she once more headed to the office of the Hokage, after giving notice of her visit. She walked quietly through the halls, noticing that the death of the Uchiha clan seemed to permeate even into the Hokage's building. People talked softly, and not once did she see a smile or hear a laugh. She knocked softly on the Hokage's door, and a murmer was heard within. Alice opened the door with care, slipping in like a ghost. The Hokage had his head bent over some paperwork, but he bade her forward with his free hand. When he looked up, Alice bowed, and addressed him. "Hokage-sama. I wish to take on the surviving Uchiha orphan. May I have permission to do this?" The Hokage knit his fingers together, a sigh escaping. "Uchiha Sasuke is, like his brother before him, a boy of much potential. And now he has quietly sunk into himself. He responds, but all signs of happiness are gone from him. I fear he contemplating revenge even now. Please my dear, help this boy recover." And he began his writing again. Alice, knew she had permission, but before she left, she put a hand on the Hokage's shoulder. She wanted him to know...she didn't blame him. He looked up at her briefly and gave her a small smile. Then she left.

♥ ♥ ♥

Uchiha Sasuke sat alone in his quiet house, it's freshly cleaned floors gleaming unnaturally in the fractered sunlight. The house was dark, even in the bright of daytime. He made no movement or sound to greet her, and his little body sat eerily still in a contemplative position. Alice tiptoed to him, and sat with her legs folded underneath her. "Excuse me..." she began. "I wish to speak with you Uchiha Sasuke." He turned his face halfways towards her, so that his cheek and eye were exposed. "I am Alice of the Konohana Orphanage, and I have requested that I take you in." He said nothing, but shut that single eye. "Please, I wish to help you and take care of you during your youth, and while I cannot replace your family, at least you will be loved and safe." He turned away from her now, resuming his previous position, and Alice knew what it meant. She had to resist every urge to grab him and hold him tightly, to pick him up and steal him away with her, but she instead got up without another word and turned to go.

Nothing was left but to report to the Hokage, and he too said nothing to this. He simply nodded his head, and again Alice left in agony and sorrow.

♥ ♥ ♥

Time passed again, and while the Uchiha boy showed no signs of mental recovery, he continued to do well in his studies. Alice could do nothing for him, only hear the occasional reports that came her way by the way of her boys. So instead, she focused on them, more determined than ever to give them a stable home and happiness. She sometimes lay awake in worry about the future, even as her boys lay next to her in peaceful slumber. The tiredness began to show in her face and cheeks, so much that Kakashi commented on it. She smiled at him, but made no reply. Nevertheless, the next day he brought her food of a reputed healthy nature. She gave him a true smile then, feeling the warmth in her cheeks and the stare of a very curious Naruto. She turned so the both of them could not see her face, and thanking Kakashi profusely. And because she was now busying herself with preparing dinner, she couldn't see Naruto staring even _more_ intently at the expression on Kakashi's face. Gaara was staring too.

♥ ♥ ♥

Fall was here, and her boys were becoming more active with both school and socialization. Both often praticed the various skills they had learned outside of class with the other boys. This made Alice both proud and lonely. She found herself sitting idly one afternoon, thinking of her life in the past. Her bare feet swung freely, and she contemplated nature in silence. She heard a rustle, and rose rapidly from her seat, and as she turned the thought of 'It must be Ga-'

But it wasn't.

Kakashi stood there, a pleasant surprise in place of the usual disaster of Gai. She found herself bowing quickly, murmering about the unexpected joy of his visit, and apologized for the state of the house. She began the bustle of tidying, arranging furniture quietly when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now," he started. "We have know each other long enough so that I have seen your house in truly much more chaotic times...this is not one of those times." Alice could almost see the smile that she knew he must have worn. She started to reach out to verify the imagined smile, only to realize what she was doing and then look down in shame. Before she could retract he caught the hand. "Now that's only the second time I've known you to show curiousity. Shirokun of course told me about the first." Now Alice was held by the hand and shoulder and she could not fail to realize the position she was in. A slight push moved her feet back one step at a time. Now the wall was at her back, and she raised her head upwards at the feel of the cool wood on her spine.

He was pulling off the mask.

"Curiousity satisfied?" he asked, a smile illuminating his face. Alice just stared in shock. His breathe was warm on her face, and each one of those slow and calculated. Then both swiftly and softly he kissed her. Alice's eyes remained open, staring, unbelieving. A string of questions ran through her mind, the implications making her shake slightly. Kakashi could not have failed to notice her tenseness, and stopped. He saw her stare, mistaking it for horror. He bent his head into her neck, murmering an apology.

♥ ♥ ♥

Now Alice had not been the type of girl to daydream away the hours thinking about this man. But she had found herself blushing at times, when his head was turned a certain way, or he sometimes when he had smiled underneath that mask. She had ignored these, thinking herself to not be busy enough, to be distracted by such odd things. Now she realized she had...something else. _Her_. Yet no time to ponder these musings further, for she could feel him moving away.

She tightened her grip on him unconciously, but it had the desired effect. He stopped. She sort of petted his head as if he was a child, and he laughed, taking her hands and holding both now tightly. She smiled nervously, but his face was different now.

He kissed her again, and this time she closed her eyes.

♥ ♥ ♥

Now for the reader, perhaps the rest of the story is known. It came to be all as was before, only now Naruto and Gaara had a home to come to.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• Please **review**!

* * *


End file.
